The Visitor
by SomeoneD
Summary: Title is liable to change, any ideas welcome. A visitor comes from, well, somewhere. I cant tell you the whole story, can I? and ends up crashing into Danville. Hilarity, Romance, and other stuff ensures. M, instances of strong language/adult themes
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Phineas & Ferb Fanfiction™**_

AN: **So yeah, adding a new story to my portfolio. While the previous one was based in reality, this one takes reality, trips it down a flight of stairs and kicks it's face in before running off giggling. Which is why I've rated this T. Considering I've seen many people get in trouble, I should point out I don't own anything related to Phineas and Ferb in this. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
I should also point out that although the story is long, you may wish to read "Candace's Turn" first – I base this as a... not so much a sequel as much as a spiritual successor.**

**Just to place some vital information: Yes; this is incredibly long, or so I hope. Yes; I have an massive number of pairings. Yes, this has a OC based around me – but not due to an ego, or due to an "OH LOL I'M GETTING WITH EVERYONE I'M SO COOL" but due to the fact I wont be able to write about anyone else's personality. Finally, like I said above, the ties to reality in this are as close as in Phineas and Ferb... as in they aren't.**

**Everything not related to Phineas and Ferb is my own creation, and taken from the depths and pits of my mind.**

**FYI – Every 'child' is 15, every 'teenager' is 17. Just makes for easier writing, IMO.**

* * *

**Enjoy. ~ Someone.  
**

_**Chapter 1: Major Crash Landing.**_

**  
**Luke was sitting in his captain seat. He looked around him. Brushed chrome surfaces, smooth lines, and the unmistakable hum of inter-stellar engines in the lower decks. He fancied a bit of company, however. He reached over to the AI. Control panel, before enabling the speakers. "Luke?" His AI, Alex, spoke over the ships many speakers. He was his pilot, navigator, commander, intelligence, and most importantly, his friend. Many moons ago, his friend who this AI was based around was diagnosed with a terminal illness. With no cure, and no improvement to life, he was destined to a painful death. Meanwhile, Luke had just got a AI upgrade to his ship, allowing him to use them. Alex, begging Luke, had asked him the fateful question. "Luke... let me be your AI. It must be better than this pain I'm feeling now." The doctors, and his family, allowed it. He was copied onto two AI Crystals. One was given to Luke for us in his ship, and the other was given to Alex's family, as a keepsake and reminder. "Hello, Alex. Status?" He was heading to a nearby habited planet, called "Prime." He wondered why they called it that. I mean, there were hundreds of Human Colony's out there, some more advanced than others. So why befit the important name of Prime onto such an underdeveloped Planet? "_We have an ETA of 3 hours to Prime, sir. Their technology level seems to be quite low... they'll only be good for supplies and basic repairs_." Luke sighed. "It'll have to do. The nearest technological star is light-years away, and we don't have that time, even if we use the time-dilation crystal." He walked over to the Pilots Cabin. "Wake me when we get there." Alex laughed, knowing Luke wouldn't sleep a wink. "_Of course. Have a nice nap._" Alex turned his attention to the screen. "_Hmm... that's odd._"

Luke was a great programmer. Alex had been upgraded with every code-breaking trick in the book, as well as some unique AI abilities he could use when interfacing with Luke's mind. One of his most loved abilities included what he had called the Mindhack. Developing it himself, it allowed him, and therefore Luke, to tune in onto a person's current thoughts. Although he couldn't access previous thoughts, or memories, he could effectively "read minds." This, combined with his many other talents, literally let Luke do all sorts of things, from cracking into Wireless Networks to having a HUD Display on both the people and the area around him.

Elsewhere, on what Luke would call "Prime", Phineas and Ferb were stuck with the same dilemma that had followed them every single summer - "What can we do today?" It was proven that from a young age they had some of the biggest construction skills of their generation. Rather than use these to make money and profit, they built various objects to keep boredom at bay. "So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" Both Phineas and Ferb had changed as they matured. While Phineas became more orientated around his looks, and finally managing to start dating Isabella (albeit; with some help from both Ferb & Candace), Ferb managed to avoid that pitfall, and lived for their activities, and quite possibly Gretchen. "I don't know." Ferb still didn't talk much, but other than that, and the clothes he wore, he was still the same person. Phineas had changed his shorts to jeans, and switched his T-shirt to one that was a little more plain. Ferb had also stopped wearing his trademark pants, and put on some shorter ones. The look just didn't suit him any more. They both still built incredible objects, and did it for fun and for the looks on their friends faces, as well for (in Ferb's words) "impressing the ladies."

"Maybe something will fall out of the sk-" Phineas interrupted himself with his own idea. "That's it! I know what we're going to do today! A bungee jump so big it looks like your falling out of the sky!" Ferb perked up, and quickly grabbed his tools. Both Isabella and the Fireside Girls would be here soon, and he didn't want to disappoint Gretchen... and for that matter, he didn't want to look like he was losing his touch. Ferb promptly dug into the shed, before conceding he didn't know where his toolbox was. "Mom! Where did you put my toolbox?" It had been several years since their family had found out about what they have been and what they could do. To Candace's disbelief, they loved it. Praising their creativity and abilities, they often let them have free reign of what they did, and joined in on several occasions. Phineas proceeded to dial out on his (recently acquired) mobile. "Yeah, I'd like 2000 feet of Bungee Rope please. Yeah, I'll hold." He spoke to Ferb. "Stupid ordering centres, always putting me on hold, and always playing bloody Greensleeves." Ferb chuckled. Phineas had always preferred more dance-like music. Ferb sighed. He had to get working quickly, they'd be here really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas had to hand it to Ferb, he really did have the touch. Within a few hours of the idea being came up with, the 2000 foot bungee tower had been completed. "Hey Ferb, you show off!" Ferb just smiled. Of course he was showing off, his girlfriend would be here any minute now. "You wont complain when Isabella complements you, will you?" Phineas blushed, before regaining his composure. "You have me there. Come on, lets get this tested." Candace had long since given up trying to bust them, but still felt jealous of what they did. Luckily for her, she wasn't around at the moment. She had moved away, just to get out the family home. She still made regular visits, but was on holiday with her friend (AND NOTHING ELSE) Jeremy. Ever since she had found about him, she was upset, but she rolled with it.

"Argh! What the HELL!?" The emergency sirens were not what Luke liked to wake up to. Or even hear in general, as it generally means something bad is going to happen incredibly soon. "_Luke, you need to get to the bridge, ASAP!_" Alex was shouting at him through every speaker. "Can I never nap in peace?" was his reply to this, before waking up and getting onto the bridge. Helpfully, most human colonies have the same style of clothing, so he simply threw on some Jeans and a plain T-shirt before making his way to the bridge. He loved his ship. For the past two years, it had been his home, and as a result he knew it's intricacies and how to fix it. Walking onto the bridge, he caught the view out of the window. A large amount of space. The second window – more space. He felt relaxed after this, before looking out of the main window. All he could see was green. "Oh... I see the problem, Alex. Just plot a course out of it's orbit so we can la-" He was interrupted by Alex, however. "_Luke, we are caught in a gravitational anomaly._" Luke cursed, not bothering to keep it quiet. This was ALL he needed. "Great, just bloody great. Please tell me there is a way out of it." Alex hesitated, and that was all the conformation that Luke needed. "Perfect. Right, if this tub is going down, let's get you out." He reached over and flipped the metal case, hiding the AI Release button. Hitting it, and grabbing the chip which appeared, he debated between using him and carrying him. He decided on using him, as it would provide him with some extra abilities which may come in useful. After sliding him into his head and feeling his mind mix with his own (a feeling he would never get used to) he sat down in his seat and engaged full reverse thrust, before strapping in. Even if he slowed down a lot, this would hurt.

Phineas and Ferb had just finished giving their bungee tower it's trial run. The speeds you flew down at were amazing, provided you didn't hit the support. Ferb had managed that one already, and nearly injured himself. "Lucky we've softened the ground. You could simply jump off and you wouldn't get hurt!" They decided to jump off just to prove this point. Within seconds after they had jumped off, a silver streak shot through the tower and snapped the roof off. Phineas saw first, and gasped – it was falling straight for them! Curling himself to speed up, he grabbed Ferb and changed his direction to away from it. They got away from under it just in time, as it soon occupied the space they were just in. "Ferb, how long is this drop?" "About 90 seconds freefalling." Phineas sighed. He decided to contact Isabella, when he saw the streak land with an almighty crash nearby. "What is that?!" was Ferb's reaction, as it didn't look like any normal plane, or in Phineas' mind any normal space ship. "We should go check it out!" and without a further word, they both sped off in it's direction.

Luke slowly regained his vision. "Bloody hell..." He looked around his ship. Bits of it were in pieces, his stuff strewn everywhere. "I doubt I'll be leaving for a while. This is just perfect." Alex spoke to Luke through his thoughts. "_Luke, for the record, I'm fine." _Luke sighed. Alex always knew how to make him laugh, even in the most dire situation. "I know you are, Alex. You would be." His screens were offline, so he couldnt see outside. He could gather that he landed on Prime, however. "Ergh, Alex, HUD me." Luke waited as some additional displays loaded into his vision – his health status, current temperature, current target (and additional information about said person) and his hunger/thirst levels. "Right, time to go outside." Walking over to his exit hatch, he slams his hand on the button, and watches as his eyes adjust to the light. "Damn, I hate this." He checks around, and when he sees no one about, walks out.

Phineas and Ferb land with a smack onto their softened ground. "Man Ferb, that was an excellent idea. I'd be dead without you, the things we do." Ferb just smiled, knowing the truth in his words. This was not the time, however. However much he wanted to show Phineas how he would eventually need to calm down with his life and his body, they had a bigger problem. They walked towards the giant silver ship-like object, before almost having their jaw drop. All they saw was a pretty normal person appearing to survey the damage. "Damn, Alex, the engines are fucked! How the hell are we going to get away now?" Ferb's jaw dropped even further. "Yeah, I suppose your rig- what do you mean, "people behind me?"" He quickly snapped around, and saw Phineas and Ferb. He decided to be friendly. "If you want to come watch, you can! I wont bite." Ferb, feeling decidedly reassured, walked closer, with Phineas following behind. "Phineas, your normally the one charging into these things. Why, for the love of all reasons, are you behind me?" Phineas just shuffled, before simply stating "I'm scared." Ferb smiled. For the first time in his life, he admitted he was scared. "Dont be, come on. I'm with you, remember?" Phineas smiled, and sped up.

Luke was busy surveying the underside of the ship. With the amount of damage it had taken, there was a chance he would be stuck on this planet permanently. "Just great!" He thought to himself. "If I am stuck here, thank god I left nothing behind." It was true, he had no girlfriend he was leaving behind, no possessions over than what was on his ship, and least of all no friends. His only real friend was in his brain, hearing him think. "_Aww, do you really mean that?"_ Always like Alex, listening in to his private thoughts. "You know I do." He pulled himself out from under the ship. "Time to greet my onlookers, I guess." He stood up, straightened himself out, and spoke to Phineas and Ferb. "Hello. You'll have to excuse my appearance, my landing wasn't exactly ideal." He chuckled. "In any case, I'm Luke. Nice to meet you both." He extended his hand. Ferb shook it, while Phineas merely watched, being cautious. "Hey there. I'm Ferb, and this is Phineas." Luke looked at them. They appeared to be pretty normal people. "Sorry, but are you... an alien?" Luke sighed, as he knew this was coming. Stupid planet, why couldn't have it been more developed? "No, I'm not. I'll explain fully later, but for now, I need something to eat." Phineas' eyes lit up, as they did whenever anyone mentioned food. "Come on then, we have some back at the house." What Luke didn't expect was Alex to say something in his mind. "_Luke, I did a local area scan... you may want to hear what I found."_ Luke walked along for a few moments before replying back to Alex, whisper quietly. "What? What did you find?" "_...Milly."_ Luke stopped dead. "Luke... are you okay?" Luke stood still for a few moments, before shaking his head, and continuing. Phineas simply looked bewildered, while Ferb took it in stride. "What was that about?" was all Ferb said.

(Flashback, ~2 1/2 Years; Sanunotris)

"No! Leave me alone!" Luke slammed into a wall. "Had enough, pipsqueak?" Joey stood over him, with Luke cowering below him. Even if Luke wanted to stand up for himself, he would be beaten mercilessly, due to Joey's incredible size. "If you have, say what we want you to say." Luke sighed. He was going to hold out a little longer, even if it hurt him severely. "Go to hell." was all he said to Joey. Within seconds, he was up in the air, flying towards another wall. With a bone-shattering crunch, he hit it and slid down slowly. "Say it." Joey's voice was full of meanace, and Luke knew it would be stupid to try to resist for much longer. He sighed, before speaking. "I'm... a stupid little orphan... who made their parents suicide because I exist." Joey laughed. "And I, unlike you, have parents who love me. So please... just die." He continued to laugh as he walked off, with Luke unable to get up. "Son of a bitch." He tried to move his leg, but couldn't. He had broken it again.

After around an hour, he spotted Alex walking nearby. "Yo! Alex!" Alex turned his head, looking for the source of the noise. "Help me out, will ya!" He realised it was Luke, and quickly realising what had happened, rushed towards him. "Come on Luke, let's get you up." Luke didn't really live anywhere. He went to school, did his work, and stayed with whatever friends would hold him. "You'll stay at mine tonight, alright?" Luke merely nodded. He was in no position to argue. Luke spotted Milly nearby. "Milly..." Alex merely chuckled. "Man, you'll get her eventually, it's a matter of time. Besides, it's common knowledge she likes you. Just blame the social structure on that one."

(Back on Prime)

Luke was sitting in a well-decorated, if underdeveloped kitchen. Phineas had made Luke some cereal, and he was sitting there, eating thoughtfully. "No matter what I say about the technology in this place, the food is awesome." Phineas and Ferb smiled. Ferb wanted to please his guest, even if he didn't know where he came from. Luke finished his cereal with a burp, before sitting down. "I guess your curious as to where I'm from, aren't you?" Neither of them dared deny it, and simply nodded their heads. "Well, let me explain."

"Several years ago, when you were... erm, I don't know, how old are you?" Phineas responded. "We're 15, Ferb's a shade older." "Well then, you wouldn't be alive at the time. About 30 years ago, there was a private project to launch some people in space. They succeeded." He paused for breath, as well for effect. He noted that both Phineas and Ferb were eager to hear more, so he continued. "What they didn't expect was for them to form a colony. They built space stations, and expanded in size and in numbers." He glanced around. He wondered why Prime was left untouched. "Their technology advanced at a simply stupid rate. In six months, they had terraformed several planets, all outside the solar system. I came from one of those terraformed planets." He smiled at the thought. "The ship I arrived here on wasn't really mine. I kinda borrowed it... for two years." They all shared a laugh. "In any case, it's pretty much busted now, so I'm stuck here." Phineas and Ferb looked shocked, but also happy. "Wow... I don't know what to say to that." was all Phineas could say, while Ferb, keeping his calm demeanour, said nothing. "I have one more question." Luke moved his gaze towards Phineas. "How old are you?" Luke smiled. "I'm 15. Space Travel messes with your body a touch."


End file.
